


Duele más recordar

by amandabeicker



Series: Tabla Charlie y Claire [4]
Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo el mundo sabe que Claire está tan sumida en la locura que apenas recuerda todo lo que ha pasado. Pero a veces es mejor así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duele más recordar

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. Spoilers hasta el _6x06. Sundown_. Tema #10. Recuerdo

Claire apenas recuerda nada ya. Todos se dan cuenta de ello y, en sus escasos instantes de cordura transitoria, ella parece saberlo también. Hay muy poco que haya podido sobrevivir a la locura que ahora parece invadirlo todo en ella.

La ven ahí, con el pelo enmarañado, afilando su hacha, cuidando de algo que parece creer que es su hijo, y se preguntan si debe quedar en ella algo de la chica que fue. De la embarazada que llegó a la isla y se preocupó en decir unas palabras en el funeral de los que murieron en el accidente; de la chica de sonrisa bonita que tomaba té con Charlie. La locura en sus ojos les dice que probablemente no.

Pero, a veces, hay algún detalle que despierta algo en su interior. No suele ser nada demasiado importante o destacable, pero desbloquea algo en ella que hace que todos sus recuerdos la invadan como oleadas.

Esta vez, es por los ojos de Sawyer. Son azules. Como los de Charlie.

Nunca antes se había fijado. Claire se queda quieta en el sitio, abrumada mientras le asaltan todos los recuerdos de golpe, pasando como rápidos flashes de luz blanca que desearía frenar para poder verlos con más detenimiento. Para contemplar todo lo que ha perdido su mente en aquellos años. La escena de una tarde paseando por la playa. La forma en como él solía pronunciar su nombre. La expresión de su cara cuando la miraba. Lo que sintió cuando le dijeron que él ya no iba a volver.

Normalmente, Claire no recuerda por qué aún guarda ese pequeño tarro de cristal vacío, sin ninguna utilidad. _Normalmente_. Ahora, mientras todo el campamento la mira como si estuviera loca, se da la vuelta y corre a por él entre sollozos, rebuscando entre todas las ramas y basura del interior de la que ahora llama su casa.

Un suspiro de alivio escapa entre sus labios cuando sus ojos atisban el brillo del cristal bajo una capa de hojas secas. Claire se deja caer al suelo, apretándolo contra su pecho. En algún momento, y ella no se puede explicarse por qué, había olvidado todas aquellas cosas. Había olvidado lo que era sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo; el ligero tacto de su mano puesta protectoramente en su cintura cuando se acercaba algún peligro.

Y duele. Duele más recordar. Más que vivir sin saber que algún día le tuvo a su lado y le quiso tanto. Más ahora que sabía que le echaba de menos, que si él hubiera estado allí, todo estaría bien. Que hubiera cuidado de ella y no hubiera dejado que la apartaran de su hijo. Porque eso era lo que Charlie hacía.

—Claire…

Se limpia las lágrimas apresuradamente, recomponiendo su cara en aquella expresión dura e inescrutable. Kate la mira desde la puerta; parece alarmada cuando sus ojos se desvían irremediablemente al tarro de cristal entre las manos de Claire.

—Estoy bien. Márchate.

Pero Kate no se marcha. Kate nunca hace lo que le piden. En vez de eso, se queda de pie mirándola, como si valorara qué decir.

Claire tampoco sabe qué querría que dijera. Ahora que lo piensa, no sabe qué hace allí. Niega con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio mientras los rasgos de Kate empiezan a volverse borrosos tras la tela de las lágrimas. Y la cabeza le da vueltas, enviándola muy lejos de allí, pero, aún así, sigue sin poder calmarse.

Kate se arrodilla ante ella, poniéndole una mano en el brazo con preocupación: —Claire, ¿por qué lloras?

Ella sólo se encoge de hombros y solloza más fuerte. Se oye un ligero tintineo acristalado cuando sus manos dejan caer aquel absurdo tarro; el recipiente rueda hacia un extremo de la cabaña, donde volverá a quedar olvidado una vez más.

Ya no debería importarle. Le ha pasado otras veces.

—No lo sé.


End file.
